


Taking Turns

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take turns giving each other massages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Taking Turns  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 227  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
>  **Summary:** The boys take turns giving each other massages  
>  **First Word:** Skin  
>  **Last Word:** Oil  
>  **A/N:** written for the W &B [Story Tree](http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?t=3703)

Skin. Bare skin. Soft, warm and tempting, waiting for a touch. His touch. He quickly poured baby oil into the palm of his hands before he slid them across firm shoulders, down the contoured back, and on to the firm globes of the perfect ass beneath him. 

The sharp intake of breath followed closely by a soft sigh was his only encouragement. It was all that he needed. With soft even strokes he continued sliding his hands up and down the unresisting body.

Sam couldn't stop the wicked smile from spreading across his face as Dean began to gyrate beneath his hands. He swallowed hard as he imagined the smooth slide of the sheet against his brother's cock. Gently, he worked a slick finger inside Dean's ass. 

"Sam." Dean panted from the intense pleasure coursing through his body. 

"Shh. It's okay. Just relax and enjoy it." Sam whispered as Dean pushed back driving his finger deeper inside of him. "That's it. Come for me!"

With those words echoing in his ears he had no choice but to obey. Dean bit his lip as his orgasm ripped through his body and spilled across the sheet beneath him. 

As soon as he stopped trembling, Dean sat up and with one hard push he had Sam flat on his stomach. "Your turn." He whispered as he reached for the oil.


End file.
